


[Podfic] A Room With A View

by marianas



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: Perscitia learned a great many things, after the invasion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Room With a View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34576) by [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele). 



> for the_dragongirl
> 
> many thanks to hollimichele for having blanket permission

  


**[mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2016/A%20Room%20With%20a%20View.mp3) | [m4b](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2016/A%20Room%20With%20a%20View.m4b)**  
**Size:** 0:29:01 | 28M 


End file.
